It all comes crashing down
by EdenLuce
Summary: What if instead of Vivian running away from Aiden when she shows him her gift, she attacks him. Who will be there to save her from this? Or will Aiden be killed? Currently shes still with Aiden but that will end... better than it sounds. R&R please.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_Look, I am lovely, _she begged him. She wimpered and wagged her tail like a dog.

He flung a mug at her head.

_No!_ She howled as it smashed on the wall behind her.

He hated her. He didn't love her beautiful gift. He thought it was horrifying. She was angered, for she thought he loved mystical and wierd. And here she was bearing her soul- no bearing who she **really** was to him. She felt so much pain for herself and for him.

She growled at him and took a fighting stance. _Think me a monster? Well boy, a monster you think I am, a monster shall I be. _

She lunged at him and at that moment she heard a growl and the sound of a window shattering but all she could think was _Great Moon, how did it turn out like this._

**~Edenluce **

**Please review! (:  
**


	2. Why!

**Why?!**

**Previously ...**

She lunged at him and at that moment she heard a growl and the sound of a window shattering but all she could think was _Great Moon, how did it turn out like this._

*******_  
_**Currently...**

Vivian was suddenly pushed to the side by an unknown force. She glanced at Aiden first, he still stood by the window frozen in shock and fear. Then glanced at the unknown force. _Gabriel?! What the Bloody Moon was he doing here? And half changed at that. _i growled at him. _  
_

"Vivian its best if you come with me and-" he said.

Growling, she lunged at Gabriel. Her claws digging into his skin. But Gabriel simply grabbed her neck and threw her to the wall. She whimpered. Gabriel just stared at her and then looked at Aiden. With a blow of his hand to his head Aiden fell to the floor. Vivian had changed back to her human form and was crying. Gabriel picked her up and was rocking her back and forth.

"Vivian, shh it will be all right. He's unconscious at the moment. I didn't hit him that hard. See he's breathing." he said.

She looked up at Aiden, his chest going up and down in an nonrhythmic she looked up at Gabriel. Tears spilling down her face. "Gabriel why couldn't he love me? He looked at me as if, as if i was a monster! Am I not beautiful? Did not the Lady Moon give us this beautiful gift? Why?!" I sobbed into his chest. He simply rubbed my back and i thought _is this the same man?_

" Vivian, I am sure he loved you but he couldn't comprehend your beauty. Hes half a person. He is not us. That is why it did not work out. the question is, will he live or die? Because I swear to the Great Moon, he will try to kill you."

She look at him with regret in her eyes. "I would not wish to kill him. Never, i was just angered. But what will I do? Do you think he could've forgot? With that blow? Gabriel i don't want him to die but i don't want our pack to be in danger!"

"Vivian, its up to you. But i think the best plan is to stop seeing him. If he makes any attempt to tell anyone about us, i will protect the pact and i will most defiantly protect you." he said while she gazed in his eyes she saw honesty. She hugged him.

"Gabriel take me home"

But then she saw this wicked glint in his eyes " Gladly, Wolf Princess. And don't worry ill clean this mess up later."He winked at her then carried her and leaped out the window. _Oh Bloody Moon, he doesn't think i have a double meaning. Blasted wolf. _

Both of them laughing in the night.

_*Aiden*_

Aiden groggily woke up from his bed and looked around. _Did she really change into a wolf? _He quickly glanced at his window which was all in one piece and the mug on his table was not broken. _so maybe last nights events didn't happen. It was all a dream. It seemed so real though. _He noticed then a paper under the mug. He grabbed it and read it to himself , " Aiden sorry i had to go early. You seemed to knock your head against the head board real hard. While I tried to show you magic. Love, Vivian. "

_Hmm so maybe we did just try to make love. _He thought. As he laid against the softness of his bed. _I'll call her later..._ and he knocked out to oblivion.

**EdenLuce**

**Review Please! (:  
**


	3. A nightmare !

**A nightmare!**

**Previously...**

_Hmm so maybe we did just try to make love. _He thought. As he laid against the softness of his bed. _I'll call her later..._ and he knocked out to oblivion.

**Currently...**

Vivian woke up in her room. The morning sunlight peeking out of her window curtains. She sits up and looks around last night events flowing threw her head. She puts her head in her hands. tears slipping out of them as she cries in frustration, anger, and sadness.

_BEEP ! BEEP !_

She glanced at her phone and Aiden's name was flashing on the screen. She pondered whether to pick it up or not. At the fourth flash she grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello" she said her voice cracking from crying.

"Oh, Vivian! thank god you answered. I had no recollection of last nights events...uhm...just some weird nightmare...haha..." Aiden said in a nervous voice.

"Oh i see" she said trying to calm her self. " care to tell me about this 'weird nightmare', boy"

As Aiden told her she forced a few giggles and told him maybe he banged his head to hard and to go to sleep. That she would call him later. Vivian placed her phone next to her. A shudder running through her body. _he thought it was terrible. A nightmare!_ As she contemplated what to do she made a decision she would love him for now but eventually she will break it off. But then suddenly someone flung her door open. She tensed and saw that it was Gabriel.

"Vivian, we need to talk about last night" he said with a odd look in his eyes .

*Aiden*

Aiden stared at his phone. She sounded odd. He couldn't let go of the feeling that she was hiding something. Couldn't help but doubt her words. Maybe there was a reason why people at their school feared her. why she was hard to approach. And Aiden made a decision. _i will find out what's going on._

**~EdenLuce**

**Reviews Please !(:**

**Oh I need a bit of help for the next chapter !! ;D so please give me ideas by hitting that yellow button down there hee. c[:  
**


	4. Interruptions D:

**thanks "lola"(:**

**I hope this chapter is to your liking :D**

**Interruptions D:  
**

**Pre****viously...**

Aiden stared at his phone. She sounded odd. He couldn't let go of the feeling that she was hiding something. Couldn't help but doubt her words. Maybe there was a reason why people at their school feared her. why she was hard to approach. And Aiden made a decision. _i will find out what's going on._

**C****urrently...**

Vivian looked up at Gabriel. _He seems more self-assured than usual.  
_ "What do you want?" She said in a haughty voice.

"Why i thought you already knew." he chuckled darkly. Earning a glare from her. He cleared his throat. " Well...I was wondering if you decided to brake things of with that meat-boy..."

She narrowed her eyes. _What is he getting at. _" No, I plan to but not yet. I want to spend the remainder of the time i have left here with him. I mean we are moving right? "

She saw something feral in his eyes. And she shuddered in fear. " I don't think that's a good idea. What if you change again?! Why don't you give him up. If you loved him you would do this...unlike him i'll keep you safe. So why don't you be my mate. "

_What the hell? Does he not have faith in me? _She stared defiantly at him " I swear to the Great Moon I won't change. I do love him he makes me feel safe. Gabriel I don't need you as my mate. You are not what i want. "

" Vivian! Did last night's events mean anything to you? Did you not see the danger!?" he roared at me.

"Gabriel, you moronic d-" she was momentarily interrupted by her cell phone's beeps.

She grabbed and read the text from Aiden

_Hey viv imma pick you up in an hour. I'll take you out. - A._

"Well Gabriel, you have to go." She smiled at him.

"Vivian you'll regret this bye..." He glanced at her and left .

*1 hour later*

_knock knock_

Vivian dashed to the the door and opened it.

There was Aiden standing all in one piece. She hugged him and whispered "Aiden, my love"

Aiden smiled down at her and turning red " Vivian-"

He looked past her to see the guy who was as Vivian put it "her mother's friend"

Gabriel smiled lazily at Aiden. "Hey kid, how about you hand her over."

~**EdenLuce**

**What will Aiden do? ! Will he hand her over or be a man? Help me out :D  
**

**Review please(:  
**


	5. Fear

**Fear.**

**Previously...**

_Gabriel smiled lazily at Aiden. "Hey kid, how about you hand her over."_

*l*l*

Vivian glared at Gabriel. She didn't really belong to him. She was about to tell him to fuck off but...

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to want to be handed over...especially to _you_." he said defiantly to him. Vivian stifled a grin. She felt proud. He was very brave and stubborn...for a meat-boy.

A vicious, cold grin was on Gabriel's face from what Aiden said. " Oh, really? And you think you have the right to hold her as you do? You don't know her like I do. You should know your place, boy. " Gabriel said mockingly to him. Vivian didn't feel so confident know. She had seen a flicker of fear in Aiden's eyes. She could smell the fear on him. She couldn't take it no more.

" You know I am right here? I have the right to choose who I want to be with, Gabriel. I am not yours." she growled at him. But he laughed, a cruel and cold laugh. She grabbed Aiden's hand and led him to his car. Both silent. But she heard, to low for Aiden's ears.

"Not yet, my Wolf Princess. Not yet." he whispered. She shivered and she heard him howl with laughter. Aiden gripped her hand tighter and they got into the car. Driving of to no where.

*l*l*

Aiden stopped at a clearing near her house. Near where they saw the pack of large dogs. He looked at her, not knowing what to do. She was off staring out the window. "What are we doing here?" she whispered gravely. She stared at him, her eyes looking lost and fearful.

"I just want to talk. It was weird last night and it's weird right now. Tell me what's going on Vivian." He grabbed her hands and stared at her eyes, looking for answers. She smiled grimly at him. She thought _he says that but he'll run off. Run far, far away. _

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on. You knocked out. And Gabriel is just a prick. Ignore it." she smiled low watt smile. He stared at her eyes looking for truth. But she kept her face as blank as a paper. She didn't look away.

"You say that, but he makes it sound like there's history between you guys. And why the heck was he in your house?" he asked sulkily. She was at a loss. Why couldn't he drop it. _I guess i'll tell him the half truth _she thought.

"There is history...between him and my mom. That's why he is in my house." She leaned in and touched his face but he shook. Showing his fear. Anger ran threw her. "Are you afraid at me?! Why?!" She roared grabbing her hair and pulling at it. To keep herself from hurting him. She felt Aiden's hand on her hands. Gently pulling at them.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just all to weird. I am not afraid of you, I am just scared i'll loose you to him. That's all." He hugged her and he whispered words of endearment in her hair. She felt comfort in his arms.

She sighed in relief. She released herself and staring adoringly into his eyes " Your wonderful. But I should get home. My mom will probably have heard I went out with out telling her...she'll be mad." she added the lie. She needed to think.

"Okay, tomorrow will I see you?" I stared at her as he started the car.

"Possibly..." she smiled stiffly.

*silence*

When they neared the house she kissed him " i love you"

He grinned " I love you as well." And he drove off. She smiled happily and walked. As she neared the door of her house it whipped open. She jumped in surprise.

"Hey what took you so long?" Gabriel grinned. Her smiled faded. He was still here.

~**EdenLuce(:**

**Please review! :D **

**ahhh, what will happen I wonder D; will Gabriel finally snag Vivian. And what of Aiden? Heh, well I feel that he should suffer. He wasn't exactly my favorite character. c[=  
**


	6. Love, Hate, and Fascination!

**Love, Hate, and . . . Fascination?! **

**Previously...**

_"Hey what took you so long?" Gabriel grinned. Her smiled faded. He was still here._

_*_l*l*

Vivian stared with horror etched on her face. Gabriel noticing this chuckled. He grabbed her arm softly and pulled her up to him.

"L-let go of me, asshole" she mumbled. She could not meet his eyes. They were deep and she would get lost in them. She would freeze up.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to me. Vivian no need to be scared" he said with humorous tone. His grip tightened."Vivian look at me." he growled out. She trembled. She would not show her fear. She would not . She looked up defiantly. Straight into his dark deep eyes.

"Well? Why are you still here?" she said, her eyes narrowing. For a long while he was silent. Just holding her and staring at her. His other hand grazing her cheek.

"Your far to beautiful. You deserve much better. I would protect you. Love you. Understand you. Unlike him." he said in a serious tone. Staring in her eyes. His eyes reflected truth.

"Gabriel" she said in an exasperated tone "Sure you do, but you can't force this upon me. You must know that. Gabriel just le-"

He kissed her and she momentarily was lost, in the feeling of it, the force and power. 

_No! This is not what i want...!_

She tried to pull from him with every once of her strength but he still had her. Pressed against him. He released her on his own will. And he gave her a rueful grin. She felt horrified but a small feeling of fascination was there. She did what she had to do.

_SLAP!_

He was in shock for a while. She push passed him. And she ran . All the way to her room. Tears brimming on her eyes. She slammed the door and collapsed onto her bed. She was so confused. Loving and hateful of Aiden , fascinated with Gabriel. She was sobbing against her pillow. She didn't know what to do.

"Vivie? Are you okay?" a voice so familiar to her. She glanced up. Willem. She did not question why he was in her room. She simply ran into his arm.

~**EdenLuce(:**

**Please review! :D**

**Willem ! :D He always seemed sweet to me(: Shall there be sparks?! heh.  
**


	7. Under the Stars

**Under the Stars**

**Previously...**

_"Vivie? Are you okay?" a voice so familiar to her. She glanced up. Willem. She did not question why he was in her room. She simply ran into his arm._

_*_l*l*

As Vivian clung on to Willem soothed her like he always could and walked towards her bed. He was half-changed she noticed. But she simply buried her head in the crook of his neck. Both of them sitting on the bed.

"Vivie, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously. She didn't answer. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it. His familiar worried eyes staring down at her. She wavered. Not knowing what to do. _Shall I tell him it all? By the Great Moons, he's Willie. Of course i should. _

She told him everything. About Aiden, the secret she had told him, Gabriel, and her fears. He didn't interrupt. He just sat and listened. Thoughtfully staring at her. When she was finished she looked away, the window seemed suddenly interesting. "Willie what do I do. I want to protect the pack, but Aiden. I don't know."she said nervously.

"Vivie, I would say ditch the boy, but you truly love him. But what about Gabriel?" he said seriously. She looked at him. "Isn't that in human terms, cheating?" he said jokingly. She couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks Willie, I really needed this... and I did not cheat on him on purpose" she added playfully. He simply rolled his eyes.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hey Vivie, lets get out here. Lets run under the stars" He grinned. She nodded excitedly. Willem simply opened her window and kicked the screen open. They both changed to their beautiful _loup-garou_ forms and jumped out. Both howled towards the skies, hearing a voice out in the distance.

"Vivian! Come back here!" both Gabriel and her mother called. She nudged Willem. He glanced at her and nodded. Both of them sped up, running through the forest. Adrenaline coursing through them. Howling towards the stars.

At that moment Vivian felt right. She felt content with Willem running threw the forest. Chasing the bunnies easily, fighting with him, and running under the stars. But little did they both know that it wouldn't last long. That as they ran a lone wolf was watching them curiously. Red eyes gleaming.

**~EdenLuce(:**

**Review Please ;D**

**Unknown Force !? Willie & Vivie , will the be safe? "  
**


	8. Red Eyes

**Red Eyes**

**Thanks Zarra Saphira (:**

**As I told you, i updated today :D  
**

**Previously...**

_At that moment Vivian felt right. She felt content with Willem running threw the forest. Chasing the bunnies easily, fighting with him, and running under the stars. But little did they both know that it wouldn't last long. That as they ran a lone wolf was watching them curiously. Red eyes gleaming._

_*_l*l*

Vivian loved the feel of the cold night's air running through her fur. As she felt the soft earthly dirt under her paws. She glanced at Willem, he shared her carelessness. After an hour of play they laid on the grass. Reverted back to their naked human forms, to tired to care of the lack of clothes.

"Willie, this was fun..."she turned her head towards him. His eyes staring into hers. A soft smile on his lips. "I miss this. The fun we had when we were kids" she added with a saddened voice. He sat up. His elbows on his knees, with his face in his hands. He stared at the stars.

"Vivie, I feel the same. You know, I regret a lot of things..." She peered at him when he said this "Viv, I regret losing yo-"

He was interrupted by the rustle from behind. The conversation forgotten by both.

They instantly turning and crouching, they glanced at each other. Wondering what was there. They saw a lone_ loup-garou_ lazily walk towards them. He changed into his human form. He was tall with a nice golden tan. His hair an inky black. But his eyes, they were a gleaming red. They seem to glow eerily in the darkness that surrounded them. He was lean but corded with muscle. They could feel the power rolling of him.

He smiled at them. A lazy smile, a predator's smile. "Hey I heard there was a pack here. I was wondering if I may join." They silently stared at him for a while.

Willem broke the silence "Well you'll have to talk to our leader. You can see him by Tooley's bar tomorrow" The man looked thoughtful for a while. He nodded agreeing to it.

"Oh, I am Peter by the way." he said waiting for their response.

"Names Vivian and Willem" she said. She looked at him more closely. As the moon bathed him in the light. He had scars etched on his skin. She also noticed the dark circles under his eyes. " Do you have a place to say?" she added politely.

He glanced at her. Something flicked in his eyes. _What was that?_ she though warily. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks for askin' but I don't. No need to worry though. I am quite comfortable here." He drawled, obviously lying. Willem didn't offer him his place because Peter was to sketchy.

"Well, if you don't mind a couch..." she said quietly. His eyes lit up.

"That would be great, but I don't want to intrude..." he grinned.

"Just me and my mom with her boy toy." She said simply. She added " You might see our pack leader there too..." Willem stifled a yawn. He and Vivian shared a glance, amusement and fear in their eyes.

"We'll lets head over then" he said lazily. The two nodded. The three changed to thier _loup-gorou _forms. They followed Vivian as she ran towards home. Wondering _Bloody Moon, what have i done._

**~EdenLuce(:**

**Holy crud. Whose this red-eyed creepy guy. Haha. What are his intentions ?! Aiden lovers don't be worried. I'll include him soon enough, as well as Gabriel :) **

**Soo, Please Review !  
**


	9. 2 in the MORNING

**2 in the MORNING!**

**Previously...**

_"We'll lets head over then" he said lazily. The two nodded. The three changed to their loup-gorou forms. They followed Vivian as she ran towards home. Wondering Bloody Moon, what have i done._

*Aidens time!*

Aiden lay on his couch, thinking something was missing. Its been hours since he last saw Vivian but he felt fear and revulsion whenever he saw her, and didn't know why. He often put it aside but it slipped out. He saw her crazed look when she asked why did he fear her. He sat up and walked towards the door , feeling as though he didn't quite know what was going on. They hadn't really talked about what happened.

He thought _I'll have to spy on her..._ he felt terrible but it was the only way...to find out what was going on. He walked out of the house. When he reached his car he sighed. It was 2:00 in the morning but he had a feeling she was awake. He started his car and drove off with determination.

*Back to Vivian & the guys*

As they neared Vivian's house they shifted to their human form then walked up the path. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She felt two pairs of eyes on her. Watching her. When they reached the door she reached out to turn it but once again it opened. A furious looking Gabriel and mother at the side. Glaring at her not noticing the two males behind her.

"Where have you been? Running of with the, _some boy _no less!" her mother snapped at her. Vivian blinked never did Esme get this mad. She narrowed her eyes at Gabriel. He was the cause, filling her head with lies.

"Don't look at me like that, Vivian. I'm not the one running of with another!" Gabriel growled out.

"Well excuse me! I've had enough of this crap. I happen to go for a run with WILLEM! Not some boy. And _mom_" she said furiously "i thought you wanted me to spend more time with the some of the Five! And if you two weren't so angry you'd notice I have Willem and a GUEST for you guys!" she screamed out. Gabriel and Esme stared at Vivian at first, very puzzled. Then they saw the two behind Vivian.

Willem looked very sheepish. And he coughed a bit looking to the side. Peter, the guest simply looked about as if suddenly the air around them was interesting.

"Oh" said Gabriel and Esme said together. Vivian smirked .

"Well I came with these two to talk to the pack leader..." peter said cautiously looking at Vivian and Willem for help.

"That's me! Sorry about this. Gabriel's the name" he stuck out his hand to shake the guest, Peter. Peter looked at it warily as if it were to strike him. But he cautiously shook his hand.

"You can call me Peter...look its late we should sleep." Peter gave a wry grin to Vivian and added "Vivian offered me the couch so you know where to find me." Vivian was suddenly pulled inside by her wrist. she glanced at it, it was peter's hand. She gave him a look. He smiled mischieviosly.

"How about you get me some blankets, doll." he drawled at her. Earning a glare from her. She walked to the linen closet and grabbed one. As she neared him she heard Gabriel and Esme conversing. Not wanting to hear anything she simply tossed the blanket to Peter and walked to her room.

"Fuck my life" she said as she collapsed on to her bed. Falling into a deep slumber.

*l*l*

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Aiden patiently waits. To see a wierd guy open the door. He had inky messy black hair. With bleary red eyes?

"Kid, what the fuck do you want at 2 in the god damn morning" glaring at Aiden.

~**EdenLuce**

**Heyy! :D So Aiden is back! Woot a woot . hah! **

**Peter and gabriel and Willem ;D**

**vivian that player :)**

**Tell me what i should add or remove :D**

**critique and review please! thank you.  
**


	10. Well, that went well

**Here you go Lala :D hope you like. I updated (:**

**Well, that went well.**

**Previously...  
**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

_Aiden patiently waits. To see a wierd guy open the door. He had inky messy black hair. With bleary red eyes?_

_"Kid, what the fuck do you want at 2 in the god damn morning" glaring at Aiden.  
_*|*|*

Aiden stared at him with uneasiness. _Why was he at Vivian's place? Who is THIS guy_ he thought angrily. "Well I am here to see Vivian..._freak_. So how about you call her?" he said with a momentary flash of confidence.

The 'freak' smiled sickeningly sweet at Aiden. " Hey _kid_, its not freak its Peter. Don't you think she deserves sleep around this time? I mean she was out real late tonight." Peter smirked knowingly.

"What do you mean." Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"Well lets say I saw her with Willem" Aiden's eyes widened at another new name. Making Peter's smile widen. " And well she took me home with her."

_What the fuck. First Gabriel, then this freak, then a Willem? _he thought in shock. Then there was a noise of someone coming down the steps. Someone behind Peter said "Peter whats with the damn noi-" Vivian was behind Peter, practically naked. "Aiden. What are you doing here" she said warily.

"What do you mean what I am doing here! Whose this guy? And I heard you where out with a Willem? I thought you couldn't stay out to late? Are you lying to me?" He yelled at her. Anger and hurt laced in his voice.

"How do you know Peter is not a cousin? And Willem too? Aiden don't give me this bullshit. I don't have time to deal with this crap" she said in a annoyed voice. She glared at him. "i thought you loved me? But it seems all you can do is constantly question me!" tears running down her face. "I am tired of this!"She stomped up the stares. Hearing a faint slam.

"Well, that went well." Peter said in a calm voice. But amusement sparkled in his red eyes.

"Fuck off. Im going to talk to her." Aiden walking towards the inside of the house. He hit a hard wall. Staring up was Peter. With a weird glint in his eyes. "Hey can you move?" Aiden said warily.

"No can do kid." Pushing Aiden out "Lady wants to be alone. Don't worry though i'll take GOOD care of her. " He smirked at him but there was a lustful hunger in his eyes.

"Hey you better no-" Peter simply slammed the door in his face. Aiden just standing there in shock."What the fuck?" Aiden was tired of this. He whispered out into the night.

"Vivian i don't know what you do with these guys but i have every right to pay you back." He got out is phone and dialed a number. "Hey Kelly? Are you free? Good. Meet me up at my place."

Aiden hung up and walked towards his car. Anger replacing all common sense in him.

**~EdenLuce (:**

**Well sorry for not updating soon enough D:**

**Totally busy. Here you go!**

**Review Please! :D  
**


	11. Infidelity and Peace

**Infidelity and Peace**

**Previously...**

_"Vivian i don't know what you do with these guys but i have every right to pay you back." He got out is phone and dialed a number. "Hey Kelly? Are you free? Good. Meet me up at my place."_

_Aiden hung up and walked towards his car. Anger replacing all common sense in him._

*l*l*

Vivian had been leaning out of the window, hearing Aiden's words. Know leaning against her wall tears where slipping down her face, she couldn't believe his soon-to-be act of infidelity. She slid down her wall and covered her face with her hands. Tears slipping threw them, sobs raking through her body. Then she felt a pair of long, strong arms wrap around her. She leaned in towards the warm touch.

"Why? Why could he not understand? I loved him!" she yelled into the unknown person's kind arms.

"Doll, he is a ignorant fool that's why. He could not see, the love that poured out of your eyes. Could not see the beauty that illuminates through them. How dazzling and ferociously lovely they are, even though i don't know you that well, I can see the beauty." the person's familiar smooth voice murmured in her hair. Arms encircling her tighter.

_Oh by the Great Moon, its peter. He is so kind to me._ Vivian thought sadly. For some reason she felt completely safe with him.

She peeked out of her hands and looked up. His eyes boring into hers. Behind the gleaming red eyes was sincerity and compassion. _His eyes illuminated beauty not mine. _She thought for she was dazzled. She touched his rough chiseled face with her hand. She leaned in, their nose touching. He was still but continued staring at her. She breathed him in. His scent was musky and smelled like rain. It was nice. He did the same and breathed in her sweet scent. Their scents mingling.

"Peter, if i would move on from Aiden and get passed from being Gabriel's mate, would you be mine?" she said with hope. She felt right at this moment. She did not feel the fear and uneasiness as she did with Gabriel. Or the frustration and controlled emotions as she did with Aiden. She felt at peace, safe, and warm. She hoped with every fiber in her body that he would say yes.

"Oh Vivian. Yes." he grinned cheekily , his red eyes shone with happiness "You got me in the forest and at this moment. I'll wait till your completely mine" He nuzzled his head in her neck and she laughed.

And he carried her bridal style towards her bed and they snuggled to sleep. Their legs and arms in tangles.

*Aiden*

As Aiden reached the driveway of his home she saw Kelly there waiting. She looked up and smiled naively. She was in love with him and he knew it. As he got out of the car a cold nights air brushed through him. Kelly ran straight to Aiden and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey Aiden! So why'ja call me?" she said flirtatiously. Her eyes twinkling. He smiled down at her cruelly. She shivered under his gaze and pressed up against him. She could feel him hard against her.

"Because I want you, Kelly" he lied. He had some pent up anger. Why not use Kelly, she was open for him any day. he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. "Don't you want me too?" he whispered in her ears.

"Yes, oh Aiden i do!" she said breathlessly. then she added in her haze " What about Vivian? I mean are you still with the bitch?"

That spiked his anger a bit. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "Yeah. No. I don't know, all that matters is that I am with you, right?" he said snapped.

"Y-yeah. Sorry sorry." she said in a small voice

"Ugh, no its my fault sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. My parents aren't home. How about we go to my room?" he said seductively.

"Sure! lets go." she said happily. Falling for him harder. And they walked into is house. Aiden grinning _this'll teach Vivian for playing with me._

**EdenLuce (:**

**Yeah Peter, they are just so sweet together don't you think? I think they should hook up but you know maybe gabriel will win her love ;DWillem will just become the BFF i think? haha. Well Aiden should totally get some bad karma. I mean he is gonna do it with kelly. Should i go into details of when they do it ? hmmm . **

**Please critique and review. This story has a life of its own know! haha :)**


End file.
